


Heart

by ExuberantOcean



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExuberantOcean/pseuds/ExuberantOcean
Summary: An anon on tumblr submitted the following ask to Cauldronofmorning: "I've said it before and I'll say it again. Hawkeye being nearly mortally wounded and ending up on BJ's table. He literally dies, but BJ does open hear massage and brings him back. Ever since then, BJ likes to put his hand on Hawk's chest to feel his heart beating strong."  And they responded: "and he holds him in his arms? please?" And, well, I took that exchange as a prompt.
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cauldronofmorning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauldronofmorning/gifts), [Their Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Their+Anon).



BJ’s eyes shot open as he awoke with a gasp. He forced a ragged breath, then another, his own heart pounding in his chest. To his left there was a rustling of blankets. 

“Bad dream?”

“Hawk. I need you.”

That was all it took. Hawkeye was out of his own cot and coming to him. BJ sat up a little and held out his arms to take Hawkeye in them.

“I’m not dead,” Hawkeye said as he settled in, BJ’s hand coming to his chest, right over his heart.

“You were,” BJ whispered into the darkness. “You were. I could feel your heart in my hands, still.”

Hawkeye put a hand over BJ’s, his body melting into BJ’s. 

“You saved me,” Hawkeye said. “You brought me back with your own two amazing hands.”

“You were gone.”

“I came back to you.” Hawkeye said, voice drowsy yes, but full of affection. “And I’m in your hands now, just like I was then. There’s no place I’d rather be. No place safer.”

BJ rested his head against Hawkeyes. It didn’t take long, curled into each other as they were, for Hawkeye’s breath to even, for his hands to fall limp, for this breath to even into sleep. But BJ hand kept guard over Hawkeye’s precious heart, feeling the thump-thump vibrating through his hand. The awe of those first timid beats returning fresh in his mind. How could he ever let go?


End file.
